Jennifer Tisdale
Jennifer Kelly Tisdale (born September 18, 1981) is an American Actress, and Singer. She is the older sister of The Suite Life Of Zack & Cody and High School Musical star Ashley Tisdale. She stared in such films as Dark Ride, Bring It On: In It To Win It and The Brazen Bull. Life Tisdale was born in Neptune, New Jersey, the daughter of Lisa ( Morris) and Mike Tisdale.http://www.filmreference.com/film/21/Ashley-Tisdale.html Tisdale is Jewish on her mother's side;http://www.interfaithfamily.com/arts_and_entertainment/movies_theater_tv_and_music her maternal grandfather is Arnold Morris, the developer of Ginsu Knives; and through her grandfather, she is also related to businessman Ron Popeil. She is also the older sister of singer/actress Ashley Tisdale.http://www.gladwell.com/2000/2000_10_30_a_pitchman.htm She was a cheerleader in high school and college.http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0IBX/is_3_14/ai_n24946861/ Tisdale went to Cal State Northridge and graduated with a Screenwriting degree.http://www.okmagazine.com/blog/post/3264/Growing-Up-Tisdale Acting Career Her acting credits include main characters in the movies The Hillside Strangler and Dark Ride. She also plays Chelsea in the movie Bring It On: In It to Win It and She also recorded a track titled "Don't You Think I'm Hot," which can be heard in the film. She also had a role in the MTV series Undressed. Guest star roles include Clubhouse, Raising Dad, Boston Public and others, Tisdale also appeared in her sister Ashley Tisdale's "He Said, She Said" music video in various scenes. In 2010 Tisdale starred in the Thriller/Horror The Brazen Bull as Lauren Vinyec who she was the main role of. Music Career Her music career began when she recorded a song for the movie "Bring It On: In It To Win It" soundtrack, called "Don't You Think Iam Hot?". When the music producer of the film heard Tisdale he was immediantly impressed and wanted Tisdale to take up a music career. She accepted and she was signed to The Box music compony and she is due to release an album named "Sweet Kiss". Tisdale featured in a song with her younger sister Ashley Tisdale called "Blame It On The Beat". While the US version does not have Jennifer Tisdale on the official name but she still sings the UK version has Tisdale. Filmography Personal Life She married Shane McChesnie,http://www.thetruegossip.com/2009/11/jennifer-tisdale-pregnant-with-baby.html who manages a restaurant in L.A., in a private ceremony on August 7, 2009 in New Jersey; Ashley Tisdale was the maid of honor. Tisdale gave birth to a baby girl, Mikayla Dawn, who was born on February 13, 2010. Tisdale has announced via her Twitter that she is now a single mom, though she did not specify as to when she divorced. Discography Songs As Feat. Artist *2010: "Blame It On The Beat" by Ashley Tisdale (ft Jennifer Tisdale) Music videos *2007: "He Said She Said" by Ashley Tisdale. *2007: "Not Like That" by Ashley Tisdale Jennifer Tisdale Sweet Kiss Album Cover.jpg|Jennifer Tisdale "Sweet Kiss" Album Cover images.jpg|Jennifer Tisdale Modeling for clothing line index.jpg|Jennifer Tisdale modeling for clothing line jennkelly.jpg|Jennifer Tisdale Cover Art jennkelly2.jpg|Jennifer Tisdale with younger sister Ashley Tisdale|link=Ashley Tisdale jennkelly3.jpg|Jennifer and Ashley Tisdale at High School Musical 2 Premier ages.jpg|Jennifer Tisdale References External links * ca:Jennifer Tisdale de:Jennifer Tisdale es:Jennifer Tisdale fr:Jennifer Tisdale it:Jennifer Tisdale he:ג'ניפר טיסדייל nl:Jennifer Tisdale no:Jennifer Tisdale pl:Jennifer Tisdale pt:Jennifer Tisdale ru:Тисдейл, Дженнифер sl:Jennifer Tisdale fi:Jennifer Tisdale sv:Jennifer Tisdale vi:Jennifer Tisdale